


Airport

by Mqstic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 5
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqstic/pseuds/Mqstic
Summary: Lotniska widziały więcej szczerzych pocałunków niż kościelne ołtarze.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Airport

\- Masz rację, we wszystkim. Przez większość mojego życia nie wiedziałam kim byłam, kim jestem albo kim powinnam być. Miałam tylko pracę i Supergirl. I wtedy ty weszłaś do mojego życia, jak jakiś cud albo burza. Byłaś niespodziewana. W końcu poczułam, że żyje. W tamtym czasie myślałam, że to było takie silne uczucie, bo nigdy nie miałam w życiu kogoś takiego jak ty. Żyłam z tą myślą tak długo, że właściwie inne już do mnie nie dochodziły. Kiedy zaczęłam nad tym wszystkim myśleć - dlaczego kłamanie Tobie zraniło mnie mocniej niż wysłanie Mon-Ela w przestrzeń. Wiedziałam w tamtym momencie. Myślałam, że miałam tylko jeden sekret, który już wyszedł na jaw, a tutaj pojawił się drugi, znikąd i nie wiedziałam, który jest gorszy - Kara wzieła głęboki oddech, a widząc, że Lena jej nie przerwała, kontynuowała - Pokonaliśmy Lexa, znowu byliśmy Superfriends, i odepchnełam to uczucie głęboko we własny umysł. Nie chciałam ci nigdy tego mówić, bo myśl o straceniu Ciebie znowu, zabijała mnie o wiele bardziej niż Lex czy Reign kiedykolwiek. Trzymałam zamknięte usta prawie rok. Umierałam każdego dnia w środku, widząc jak piękna jesteś, na każdej misji, kiedy słyszałam twój głos w słuchawce. Alex wyszła z tym głupim pomysłem z Midvale, a ja się na to zgodziłam. Nie myślałam, że to może zmienić cokolwiek. Byłam wtedy w tym tak głęboko. Nigdy bym już nie poczuła czegoś takiego do kogokolwiek. Byłam gotowa, że to uczucie nigdy nie zginie. Będę żyła tak żałośnie. Myślałam, że byłam taka dobra w chowaniu tego wszystkiego. A Elizie wystarczył jeden rzut oka na mnie, gdy w czwórkę przekroczyliśmy schody werandy, żeby wiedzieć wszystko. Powiedziała mi, że to w porządku wciąż Ciebie kochać, po tym wszystkim, co przeszłyśmy. I wiedziałam, że muszę zebrać całą moją odwagę i powiedzieć ci prawdę - wzieła głęboki wdech, ale oddech zaczął się jej łamać - Niestety, nie myślałam, że to będzie na lotnisku. To miało być jakieś miłe miejsce, Wenecja albo Paryż. Sama nie wiem, Lena proszę nie leć. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłabym żyć bez Ciebie. Jak żyję bez Ciebie. Powinnam powiedzieć ci o wiele wcześniej, i pieprzyć konsekwencje, nawet jeśli mają być bolesne. Nie chcę żyć bez Ciebie. Może to słońce dało mi siłę, ale bez ciebie jestem niczym. Kocham Cię, Lena Luthor, z całego mojego serca i całą sobą. Proszę nie jedź, zostań ze mną.  
Lena jedynie stała tam jak wcześniej, jedynie łzy w jej oczach zdradzały jej emocje. Czuła jakby to był jakiś sen. Kara stała przed nią z sercem na dłoni i z jaśniejącymi od słońca oczami. Czy bez Słońca na Kryptonie, też by tak wyglądały?   
Nie wiedząc co robić, zostawiła bagaż za sobą, chwyciła twarz blondwłosej w dłobie i pocałowała ją, co powinny zrobić wiele miesiecy temu. Kara była zaskoczona na początek, ale po chwili oddała pocałunek z równą energią. Skierowała dłonie na jej plecy, i przyciskając ją mocniej do siebie. Musiały przerwać pocałunek, bo wciąż były na lotnisku, nawet jeśli w części VIP. Oparły się o siebie nawzajem starając się wyrównać własne oddechy, obie z równie wielkimi uśmiechami na ustach. Kara nigdy nie myślała, że całowanie kogoś można tak poczuć.  
\- Właśnie się pocałowałyśmy na lotnisku, z ludźmi wokół nas - powiedziała Kara z jej autorskim uśmiechem na ustach  
\- Żałujesz?   
\- Bo tej przemowie? Nigdy - Kara złapała młodszą kobietę za dłonie - Proszę nie leć do Metropolis  
\- Muszę, LCorp prowadzi tam wystawę technologiczną przez kolejny tydzień. Nigdy nie opuściłabym National City, kto dał ci ten pomysł?  
\- Byłam wcześniej w twoim biurze i Jess tak powiedziała  
Lena wybuchła śmiechem  
\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że mogę mieć na ten temat informacje.Wygląda na to, że mojda droga sekretarka miała dość nas dwóch skaczących wokół siebie i robiących z siebie szum.  
\- Skaczących?  
\- Jeśli to jeszcze do Ciebie nie dotarło, ja też ciebie kocham, Kara Danvers.  
Tym razem pocałunek był inny. Lena czuła, jakby Kara chciała jej przekazać wszystko, co czuła - wszystkie uczucia, myśli, wszystko co razem przeżyły. Jej kolana przez nawał emocji, przez chwilę przestały jej słuchać i poczuła jak Kara zaciska swoje ramie wokół jej talii, niczym wąż boa, wciąż będąc przy tym delikatną, jednak usłyszała jej chichot.  
\- Też cię kocham - gdy Lena spojrzała w jej oczy, nigdy nie były tak duże - Nawet nie wiesz, ile czekałam na ten moment. I w końcu czuje, że wszystko bedzie w porządku  
\- Bo takie będzie kochanie - odpowiedziała Lena, na co Kara lekko się do niej przytuliła  
\- Niestety jak bardzo bym chciała wejść z Tobą na pokład samolotu, tak nie mogę. Andrea by mnie zabiła, ma dla mnie jakiś wielki projekt do przedstawienia. Jednak jak tylko wylądujesz w Metropolis, będę tam na Ciebie czekać.  
Lena obserwowała Karę jak udała sie ku wyjściu z lotniska, kilka razy odwracając się i przesyłając jej uśmiech. Dopiero, kiedy zniknęła z jej oczu, Lena skierowała się do swojego samolotu, czując jak jej twarz, wręcz boli od uśmiechania się.


End file.
